El Dragón Blanco se tiñe de Rojo
by Zephiro Zero
Summary: Sting ha tenido la misma pesadilla 4 días seguidos... Cuando llega una comunicación de Makarov por una Lacrima de Comunicación, ¿Qué será lo que está ocurriendo?
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaro que esto es un OneShot, no planeo hacer más capítulos x3, los que me empiecen a seguir a partir de ahora, no verán muchos fic's largos, a lo much capítulos, si es que tengo toda la historia planeada serán más largos pero, la mayoría serán OneShot, sin más que decir espero les guste**

**PD: Fairy Tail no me pertenece**

********* El Dragón Blanco teñido de carmesí: Capítulo 1 *************

Ya habían pasado 5 días desde los juegos mágicos, Sting, aunque hubiera perdido se sentía feliz, gracias a Natsu y a los demás conoció el concepto de familia en su máximo esplendor pero... Una luz oscura aparecía en sus sueños, gritos de auxilio, una cabellera rubia y unos ojos chocolatosos pidiendo piedad era lo único que veía desde hace ya 4 días – Qué fue eso... -el DragonSlayer se había despertado, estaba envuelto en sudor y ya pasaba sus manos para limpiarse la frente, estaba en su pieza lo cual le desconcertaba – Fue solo un sueño... -pensó el Maestro de Sabertooth mientras veía su habitación, los muebles, la cama, el balcón, todo estaba perfecto- Ya van 4 días... -suspiró mientras se vestía con su ropa habitual – Pero... ¿En verdad será solo un sueño? - pensaba el joven mientras se lavaba el rostro, eran las 11 am – Rubia... Ojos color café... Gritos de auxilio... -suspiraba mientras intentaba recordar con más detalle el rostro de la persona, inútil, no pudo saberlo – Hebi... -susurraba, lo único que podía ver y recordar de su sueño era la marca del gremio oscuro que torturaba a la joven pelirrubia- Solo es un sueño... No actuaré sin pensar por uno... -susurraba mientras su amigo Exceed se acercaba- Estás bien, Sting? - Miraba al joven algo preocupado, sin darse cuenta Sting había llegado a la sala todos sus compañeros de gremio lo miraban sorprendidos ya que varios lo saludaron y él no los tomó en cuenta- ¿Tan encerrado en mis pensamientos estaba? - pensaba el pelirrubio- Sting... -susurro Lector- Estoy bien, lo siento chicos, estaba pensando en algo – sonreía el DragonSlayer para calmar a sus compañeros, cosa que logró hacer, menos a Rogue, Lector y Froch- No mientas... - escuchó la voz del pelinegro en su oído, como un susurro, cuando se dio vuelta Rogue se estaba marchando- Lo siento... -susurró para sí y se dirigía a sus aposentos- ¡Sting-san! Sting-san! -se había conectado la lacrima de comunicación- ¿Eh? ¿Quién es? - intentaba ver por la lacrima que aún no establecía una conexión estable, cuando ya dejó de verse borroso Sting se sorprendió no era nada más y nada menos que... - Makarov-san! -dijo algo sorprendido- Sting-san... Escucha... -se escuchaba la voz del Maestro de Fairy Tail como agobiado- Lucy... Una de mis hijas desapareció durante el torneo... Dijo que se había ido a casa y por ello no nos preocupamos, pero ya han pasado 4 días desde que no ha vuelto – El DragonSlayer se quedó estático al escuchar esto 4 días... Lucy... Pelirrubia de ojos chocolatosos... No, no podía ser coincidencia, eran los únicos pensamientos de Sting- Por favor – se escuchaban los suspiros de Makarov- ya le pedí ayuda a los demás gremios... Necesito que Sabertooth nos ayude...- decía el Maestro de Fairy Tail tragándose su orgullo por pedirle ayuda a la competencia – No se preocupe Makarov-san... Sabertooth, ayudará en la búsqueda de su hija... - Decía el ojiazul- Gracias... -Fueron las últimas palabras en forma de susurros del Maestro de Fairy Tail antes de que se cortara la conexión – Con qué Hebi ¿Eh? -suspiraba molesto, ¡Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes! ¡La pelirrubia de ojos chocolatosos del sueño era Lucy! - Maldición... - pasaba sus manos por sus cabellos, llegó un momento en el que se quedó estático, reflexionando que debía hacer – Debo salvarla... -Eran los únicos pensamientos que cabían en la cabeza de Sting, salió de donde estaba y se dirigió a la sala en donde convocó a todo el gremio- Todos – los miraba con seriedad, denotando que la información que debía dar era importante – Lucy Heartfilia, del gremio Fairy Tail a desaparecido – todos se quedaron en silencio, algunos del gremio ya percibían la atracción del joven por la Maga Celestial – El Maestro de Fairy Tail, Makarov-san sostuvo una pequeña conversación conmigo por medio de una lacrima de comunicación, pidió ayuda a nuestro gremio para encontrar a su hija – Todos ya empezaban a ver el rumbo de la conversación y todos estaban dispuestos a ayudar- ¡Sabertooth no se quedará de brazos cruzados! - gritó para que todos escucharan- Gran parte de los gremios están ayudando a Makarov-san, nosotros no nos quedaremos atrás -afirmó el joven- Pese a que perdimos los juegos mágicos, demostraremos que somos mejores que los demás – sonreía el joven inspirando confianza a los miembros del gremio – ¡Somos Sabertooth y demostraremos que nuestro gremio es y será el Nº 1! - gritó y a los segundos después fue apoyado por sus compañeros, algunos derramaban lágrimas por las palabras de su líder y otros sonreían con orgullo por pertenecer al gremio – A partir de hoy, hay que buscar a Lucy Heartfilia ¡por el nombre y orgullo de Sabertooth! - sonrió mientras alzaba la mano en forma de puño y sus compañeros correspondieron el gesto – Vayan – sonrió – será mejor dividirnos, quién tenga contacto o sepa de la ubicación de la maga de Fairy Tail no se precipite, da la ubicación del lugar y Sabertooth irá – sonrió y luego de esas palabras todos en su gremio se fueron, menos Rogue, Froch y Lector – ¿Vienes Sting-kun? - Preguntó Lector a lo que el pelirrubio negó con la cabeza- Iré solo – Rogue lo miró seriamente y Sting le sostuvo la mirada de la misma forma, cosa que sorprendió al DragonSlayer de las sombras, nunca había visto esa determinación en los ojos del pelirrubio, entendiendo la situación solo asintió mientras veía como el DragonSlayer de la Luz camina hacia fuera- Volveré, y con Lucy Heartfilia – sonrió mirando al frente y siguió avanzando hasta desaparecer de la vista de los demás – Rogue-kun... - Lo miró Lector- ¿Por qué lo dejaste ir solo? - el pelinegro suspiró y susurro sin expresión alguna – Él sabe algo que nosotros no, no interferiremos – Ambos Exceed solo asintieron –

********* 3 Horas después ************

Los encontré... -susurró el joven mientras veía un campamento del gremio oscuro- tal como en mi sueño... -pensó y siguió un camino cubierto por malezas para no ser descubierto, llevaba una capucha color verde tipo militar para poder ocultarse mejor- Debemos matarla – se escuchaba una voz- la hemos torturado 4 días seguidos y aún así no ha dicho 1 palabra- calma – se escuchó otra voz, esta le era más familiar, al alzar un poco la cabeza se sorprendió pues vió a un miembro de Raven Tail, Kurohebi – Malditos... -susurraba – y al ver otra silueta se sorprendió aún más, era un miembro de Oración seis, Sting creyó que habían sido capturados tal vez lo fueron, pero no todos, parecía ser que el miembro llamado Brain había escapado – Esta chica... -suspiró Brain- es una piedra en los zapatos, ella es la única que puede detener nuestro proyecto... - Kurohebi sonrió y susurro – por eso debemos matarla – Brain lo miró serio – Pero necesitamos la información que oculta Fairy Tail para derrocar a los pocos miembros que quedan de la Alianza Balam – Sting se quedó estático, pensó que los gremios oscuros que conformaban esa alianza menos Tártaros habían sido eliminados, cuando se fijó bien, el campamento tenía la insignia de Hebi, pero la marca de los miembros que estaban ahí llevaban otra marca, tenía la forma del rostro de un demonio – Con esto el nuevo gremio Oscuro que conformé – reía Brain – ¡Zentryos! Seremos parte de la Alianza Balam – Sting ya empezaba a comprender todo, este nuevo gremio oscuro quería formar parte de la Alianza Balam y para ello debía conseguir información – ¡No les diré nada! - se escuchaba una voz llorosa gritando- Calla – se escuchó otro grito y el sonido de un látigo- ¡Esa voz es de Lucy...! -susurró para sí, se fijó más y la persona que estaba azotando a Lucy era una desconocida, tenía pelo blanco y unos ojos dorados – Safiro – dijo Brain – ¿Te estás divirtiendo? - la chica reía mientras azotaba a Lucy - ¡No importa cuánto me golpeen y castiguen! - gritaba- ¡No romperán mi voluntad! - La ropa de la maga celestial estaba hecha añicos, solo quedaban algunas partes que protegían sus zonas íntimas, pero la ropa que cubría su abdomen, piernas y brazos estaba totalmente dañada, Lucy sangraba y lloraba mientras se veían todas sus graves heridas – Lucy... -apretaba los puños el pelirrubio- ¡Alto! -gritó el joven saliendo de su escondite - ¿Juh? - miró Brain algo sorprendido – ¿Cómo nos descubrieron? -suspiró- Kurohebi, encárgate de él – el pelinegro asintió y se lanzó al ojiazul- ¡Me las pagarán! -gritó- ¡Rugido del Dragón de la Luz! -lanzó su técnica lanzando al ojinegro contra unos árboles, rompiend de ellos – Ese ataque... -Brain se estaba preocupando- ¡Soldados! - aparecieron alrededor de 100 soldados entre magos e infantería- Tsk... - Suspiró el joven molesto – No estuve holgazaneando estos días... -miraba a su alrededor- ¡Baile de la hoja del Dragón de la luz! - de repente se empezaron a ver cientos de destellos y con estos sangre chorreando del cuerpo de sus enemigos, Sting estaba lleno de ira el cielo se teñía de color carmesí con cada paso que el mago daba - ¡Aléjate! - lanzó su magia oscura más poderosa- Escoria... -susurró Sting- Técnica secreta del Dragón de la luz... ¡Tormenta de la luz sagrada! - gritó Sting mientras un rayo de luz caía del cielo directo a Brain – Maldito... Mocoso... - susurró antes de caer muerto, Safiro, asustada no se podía mover – ¿Te gustaba castigar verdad? Este es tu castigo... -susurro asesinando a la peliblanca – Sting-san... -susurró Lucy con lágrimas de alegría al verlo antes de caer inconsciente- Lucy... - susurró el pelirrubio quitándole las cadenas y suspiró – 4 días... Lo siento rubia... -dijo en tono de burla pero notando que la chica estaba inconsciente se puso serio – Pensé que solo era un sueño... No vine antes... -Agachó la cabeza mientras sentía como las lágrimas caían de sus ojos en las mejillas de la Maga celestial quién despertaba poco a poco- Pero llegaste... -susurró con alegría- me salvaste... - con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban tomo tiernamente las mejillas del chico con sus manos – No te aproveches... -sonrió susurrando Sting mientras se acercaba a los labios de la chica- Tal vez lo haga más seguido... -sonrió burlona la joven y le dio un beso cálido, mismo que fue correspondido por el rubio- No eres mala besando – se burló el joven- Tú tampoco lo haces mal -rió la de ojos chocolatosos- ¿Quieres otro? - susurró en su oído el DragonSlayer- Tal vez... ¿Y tú? -susurró con burla la chica- ¿Responde esto a tu pregunta? - el Maestro de Sabertooth volvió a besar a la maga celestial, esta vez el beso era más apasionado por parte de los dos- Podría terminar acostumbrándome a esto... Rubia -rió con cierto sarcasmo- ¿En serio? -susurró la chica acariciando el cuello del joven- Pues... Yo también – le guiñó un ojo y lo besó divertida a lo que el chico había correspondido – En tu gremio están preocupados... -decía mientras se separaba- Pueden esperar un poco más -susurró la chica acurrucándose en el pecho del pelirrubio- Jeje... También los de Sabertooth... -con la chica en brazos se dirigió a un claro del bosque, donde había un pequeño manantial, es escondió con la joven entre los arbustos mientras se quitaba su chaquetilla para colocársela a ella – Pervertido... -susurró Lucy antes de dormirse- Sería más pervertido se te permitiese andar así -sonrió el joven, besó la frente de la maga y se durmió con la misma acostada sobre él...-

"_**No siempre es necesario tener años con una persona para confiar en ella... A veces solo bastan segundos y palabras sinceras para forjar lazos que ningún obstáculo puede romper"**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Pos aquí tienen al peor escritos del año :v al que no le dejan reviews ni por pena(?) Bah bah xD vengo con el 2º cap del OneShot, Pero oye, es un OneShot!, Pos ya no joder! Ahora es un TwoShot(?)... Matenme por los malos chistes x_x.. .Bueno olvidando mis pendejadas (OwO)/ demos inicio a lo que nos concierne, un nuevo capítulo de este OneShot que dejará de ser OneShot ewe, ya ya entendi entendi me callo... Pos que dé inicio el 2º capítulo del StingLu! X3 el 1er cap dio muy buenos resultados y espero no joderla con el 2º OwO, sin más que decir nos vemos al final del cap. Y dejen reviews e_e no sean tacaños son solo un par de minutos mientras que yo tardo horas en escribir los capitulos e_e vale xD nos vemos abajo disfruten el capitulo**

*********************** El Dragón Blanco se tiñe de Rojo ****************************

**Capítulo 2: ¿Es el final de un comienzo, o el comienzo de un final?**

Hey, Rubia despierta -reía burlon Sting- ya es tarde, cuánto tiempo más planeas estar recostada en mi pecho? -decía con picardía y entre risas, la rubia despertando con un sonrojo que se notaba a millas de distancia le dijo- n-ni que me hubiera gustado -mientras lo decía se levantaba rápidamente a lo que el chico rió – Mi cama y pieza estarán siempre abiertas para ti – susurraba entre risas, aumentando mucho más el sonrojo de Lucy- C-callate! -suspiró la rubia intentando quitarse el sonrojo- Vaya – reía el chico- Bueno, vamonos, tu gremio debe estar preocupado -reía divertido- después en las revistas saldrá, "El Gran Sting salvó a una de las hijas de Makarov" - La maga celestial estaba sonrojada, pero ahora no era por las palabras del chico, si no porque el joven estaba sin ropa en la parte superior de su cuerpo, la noche que habían dormido juntos, él se la quitó para abrigarla debido a que sus ropas estaban rotas, el rubio al notar esto le dijo- Limpiate los labios, estás babeando -decía entre risas, Lucy pensando que era verdad se llevó los dedos a los labios para limpiarselos cuando se dio cuenta que no habia baba- Caíste! -reía divertido Sting- eso comprueba que creíste haber estado babeando porque te gusta lo que ves -la joven solo atinó a sonrojarse y a tartamudear- I-idiota... - Lucy estaba sonrojada, pero estaba feliz, aquel chico engreído le había salvado la vida, y le había dado razones para seguir con la suya, de hace mucho Lucy sabía que el corazón de Natsu era de Lisanna, y ya que ella quería ver feliz a su amigo se empezó a apartar, ahora, gracias a la aparición de Sting ella volvía a sentir amor, no lo quería aceptar, pero en el fondo ella sabía que era así- Hey rubia, y me entregarás mi ropa? -decía divertido Sting- No, ahora es mía -rió la joven y le dio un beso en los labios desconcertando al chico- Te gustó? -rió burlonamente la de ojos chocolatosos al ver el sonrojo en el chico, quien luego de un rato rió y la volvió a besar, Lucy cerró los ojos y correspondió abrazándolo por el cuello, el pelirrubio notando las intenciones de la chica la abrazó por la cintura y la siguió besando largo rato, ya eran las 11:30 am, habían pasado 30 minutos desde que habían despertado y ese tiempo lo dedicaron a estar juntos, reían, discutían, se molestaban, para Lucy habían sido los mejores 30 minutos de su vida- Sting... -susurró Lucy- Dime, rubia? -a esta última palabra le dio un acento para que se hiciera notar más- Tú también eres rubio -bufó algo molesta Lucy ganando una risa por parte de Sting- Qué me querías decir? -sonreía divertido el chico- Pues... Gracias... -le susurro en el oído y se apegó al pecho del chico, el joven solo sonrió y le besó la frente- Vamos, ya se hace tarde – Eran las 13:15 pm cuando llegaron a Fairy Tail, todos al ver llegar a Sting sin su ropa superior y a Lucy portando la misma se sorprendieron, algunas chicas se sonrojaron mientras que el pelirrubio solo reía- Aquí está, Makarov-san -el chico sonreía de oreja a oreja, Natsu estaba envuelto en celos por ver a Sting con Lucy en brazos, la pelirrubia al notarlo solo se acurrucó más en el pecho de su nuevo "amigo"- Vaya Sting-san... -sonrió Makarov- Muchas gracias, Fairy Tail te lo agradece de todo corazón... -el Maestro de Fairy Tail estaba alegre, su hija había vuelto a su hogar, había vuelto a Fairy Tail, sana y salva- No se preocupe, Makarov-san, El Gran Sting se ha encargado de la situación y lo ha solucionado fácil -reía con ese toque de burla, lo que más le llamó la atención a Lucy es que al decirlo miraba a Natsu y este al escucharlo tuvo que ser detenido por varios del gremio para que no se le lanzara a Sting- Canalla... -susurró Natsu que el pelirrubio escuchó gracias a sus habilidades de DragonSlayer- Tal vez lo sea, pero yo la salvé -sonrió con burla dirigiendo estas palabras a Natsu quien solo se pudo quedar callado, Lucy que hace unos momentos le había pedido a Sting que la bajara había llamado a Virgo para que le entregara ropa, devolviéndole así su ropa a su "Salvador" con las gracias incluidas- De nada rubia – sonrió el pelirrubio con diversión, pero Lucy se había dado cuenta de algo en su sonrisa, reflejaba cierta ternura, nadie más la notó excepto ella- Habrá sido idea mía? - pensó la maga celestial- Bueno rubia, ya es hora de irme -sonrió el Maestro del Gremio Sabertooth y le beso la mejilla a Lucy logrando un leve sonrojo en esta- Hasta pronto... Sting... -susurró la pelirrubia-

******************* En la noche de ese día ********************

Princesa, se encuentra usted bien? -había aparecido Virgo al lado de Lucy- Estoy bien Virgo... -susurró la pelirrubia- solo tengo esta opresión en mi pecho... Tengo al sensación de que no volveré a ver a Sting... - La chica miraba la luna a través de la ventana de su habitación- Ese chico enamoró mucho a la princesa verdad? -la miraba Virgo mientras decía esto- Si... Me enamoré de él -bufó la chica sonrojada- Es un engreído, un chico molesto, y arrogante pero... Es sincero... Sus ojos lo demostraban... -sonreía con ternura la joven mientras susurraba estas palabras- Opino que la princesa debería ir a ver a su amado principe -susurró la sirvienta para luego reir logrando un sonrojo muy grande por parte de Lucy- Virgo... -susurró la joven algo enojada- Castigo princesa? -sonreía la pelimorada- No Virgo -suspiró la chica resignada- vuelve al mundo espiritual – sonrió la chica- Como ordene princesa – decía mientras desaparecía- Ir donde él... Verdad? -pensó la pelirrubia, cogió su ropa, sus llaves a la cintura y salió corriendo de su hogar dirigiéndose a un tren, luego de subir a este se quedó pensando viendo por la ventana- En serio... Sting estará en problemas...? Es un DragonSlayer... -pensó la maga celestial- No importa... Si es así debo ir... -luego de unas horas bajó del tren y vio un destello de luz, nadie más pareció haberlo notado, pero la chica al verlo sintió como las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas mientras una palabra rondaba sus sienes-Sting...-corrió en dirección al destello, lo que a ella le parecio horas y horas solo habían sido 30 minutos, el espectáculo que se montaba era sangriento, Acnologia, el Rey Dragón estaba luchando contra Sting, quien jadeaba exhausto, tenía heridas por todo su cuerpo, era aterrador, el pelirrubio apenas se podia mover cuando el Dragón le daba un zarpaso estanpandolo contra una pared de tierra, la misma había quedado ensangrentada, el pelirrubio parecía no querer rendirse pero las fuerzas le fallaban y se escuchaba la atronadora voz de Acnologia- Tú, un simple humano, creías poder luchar contra mí? -se escuchaba notoria furia del Dragón- Tsk... -se escuchaba la voz burlona de Sting apenas- Un... Dragon...? -reía a duras penas al igual que hablaba- eres...solo...una... lagartija...subdesarrollada... -Los ojos del dragón brillaron con malicia- o eres muy valiente o muy tonto por dirigirme esas palabras en tus condiciciones – se escuchaba la voz de Acnologia- Ni tus suplicas de perdón te salvarán de esta muerte, considerate afortunado, no hablo con todos los insectos que se me cruzan – decía el Rey Dragón mientras cargaba su ataque final, el mismo con el que eliminó la isla Tenrou- No... No! -gritó Lucy-

*************************Punto de vista de Lucy*****************************

Yo estaba ahí... Ante el terror que sentía mi cuerpo no se movía... No se movía hasta que vi el rugido de Acnologia directo a Sting quien solo sonreía burlonamente, en ese momento sentí la adrenalina del momento, esa que te da cuando estás a punto de morir o a punto de ver a la persona más preciada morir ante tus ojos, no lo permitiría, dejé de pensar, no pensé en nada y corrí a ganarme delante de Sting quien se sorprendió, solo escuchaba su voz a lo lejos- No! Lucy! Corre! - lo ignoré por completo, mis ojos estaban cubiertos de lágrimas, no lo dudé un segundo- Puerta de los gemelos, Gemini! -decía mientras se abría la puerta y mi espíritu tomaba la forma de mi cuerpo y empecé a recitar al igual que geminí, al mismo tiempo, abría las otras 8 llaves celestiales a la vez-

"_**Encuesta los cielos, y ábrelos**_

_**Entre todas las estrellas de los cielos,**_

_**Hazte conocer a mí**_

_**Oh Tetrabiblios**_

_**Yo soy quien tiene domonio de las estrellas**_

_**Publica tu aspecto, una puerta malévola**_

_**Oh ochenta y ocho signos...**_

_**Brillen!**_

_**Urano Metria!"**_

sentía el poder fluir en mí, todos mis espíritus, al igual que yo lanzamos todo lo que teníamos, ignoraba los daños que pudiese causar tanta perdida de poder mágico de un momento a otro, solo tenía un pensamiento en mi mente, salvarlo como el me había salvado a mí, el rugido de Acnologia no se hizo esperar, lo pude escuchar, pero no sentía miedo, mis espíritus, mis amigos, todos estaban conmigo, el choque de habilidades creó una gran explosión, misma que llamó la atención de varios curiosos, sentí como cada espíritu desaparecía... Lo único que pude susurrar fue... -Gracias a todos... -sentí como caía inconsiente, lo había logrado, había salvado a Sting... Había logrado parar el ataque de Acnologia... Ya no era la misma chica llorona de antes, si tenía que morir, moriría con una sonrisa... estos eran mis pensamientos antes de caer semi-inconsiente escuchaba la voz de Acnologia a lo lejos- Interesante... Insecto, tu novia te salvó la vida -escuchaba las risas de Acnologia- irónico, una maga celestial es más fuerte que un DragonSlayer... Patético... Mocosa, aun recuerdo la vez que nos vimos en la isla Tenrou, hace 7 años, una chica llorona que debía ser protegida por sus aliados, por sus amigos, una mujer que si no fuera por su gremio habría muerto, lucha, mocosa, vuélvete más fuerte y vuelve a enfrentarme -fue lo último que escuche antes de caer totalmente inconsiente-

*****************************Narración normal******************************

Lucy... -susurró el moribundo Sting, en esos momentos no sabía quien estaba peor ella o él, habían pasado 5 minutos desde que Acnologia había emprendido el vuelo- Gracias... Rubia... -rió el joven con dolor- Esta vez tú me salvaste el pellejo... -sonreía mirando el gran agujero que la explosión de los ataques había causado- Eres bastante revoltosa... Rubia... -susurró apenas en tono de burla mientras veía luces acercarse- Quienes están allí? -se escuchaban varias voces preguntando lo mismo, y cuando llegaron solo pudieron ver a un extremadamente malherido Sting y a una Lucy pálida, casi sin poder mágico- S..alven... a Lucy... Por... favor... -gritaba a duras penas el pelirrubio- S...e... Está...quedando sin... poder magico... -decía apenas antes de caer inconsiente- por aquí por aquí! Se escuchaban varias voces gritar, traigan una camilla rápido! Es de urgencia! -es escuchaba distintos gritos, pero todos con un solo mensaje- "Traigan ayuda"...-

Ya habían pasado tres días, Lucy y Sting estaban en la misma habitación, en distintas camas, ambos estaban inconsientes, para sorpresa de muchos, la maga celestial tenía una sonrisa de felicidad desde que se le encontró y el DragonSlayer tenia una sonrisa que denotaba arrogancia- Lucy... -susurró Happy, las noticias recorrían todo Fiore, "El DragonSlayer Sting de Sabertooth, y la Maga Celestial Lucy de Fairy Tail fueron encontrados malheridos y moribundos en las afueras, en un bosque cerca de Crocus" - Sting... -susurraba Lector quien derramaba lágrimas al igual que el Exceed celeste- Lucy... Resiste...-susurraba Happy llorando- Hey Happy... -se escuchaba la voz tenue de Natsu- Lucy estará bien... Es una maga de Fairy Tail después de todo... -Happy al escuchar esto solo sonrió secandose las lágrimas- Sting... Tú eres el mago más fuerte... -decía el pobre Lector mientras sentía la patita de Froch en su hombro- Fro piensa lo mismo... -susurraba el Exceed vestido de rana- L...u...c...y...- se escuchó la voz del pelirrubio quien hablaba a penas, recién despertaba y veía apenas- Sting! -gritaron Lector y Froch quienes fueron callados por una mirada de Rogue- Lucy... -se empezaba a levantar el rubio, ignoraba a todos los que estaban allí, solo había una persona a la que quería ver que estaba bien- Lucy... Seguía susurrando mientras veía por su ojo derecho ya que tenía el izquierdo vendado, al verla suspiró aliviado, ya empezaba a ver mejor, su vista no estaba nublada ya, los veía, Natsu, Gray, Levy, Mirajane, Elfman, Laxus, Wendy, Gajeel, Makarov entre otros por parte de Fairy Tail y a Rogue, Orga, Yukino, Rufus y Minerva, sin contar a los Exceed, Charle, Happy, Lily, Lector y Froch- Todos... -susurró Sting sonriendo- Gracias por venir... -Rogue calló a toda una multitud que quería saber que había ocurrido, Sting les explicó casi todo, no les dijo que Lucy lo había salvado, no mintió, dijo que Acnologia les había perdonado la vida, pero no les contó la versión completa- Es tiempo de irse -susurró una enfermera- se acabó el horario de visita – todos asintieron de mala gana, los de Fairy Tail echaron un último vistazo a Lucy quien seguía sonriendo, luego de que todos se fueron, la enfermera administró los medicamente a cada uno y se fue, Lucy y Sting quedaron solos- Lucy... -susurró el pelirrubio para luego abrazarla con las fuerzas que podía y sus heridas le permitían- Gracias Lucy... -el DragonSlayer ocultó su cara en el cuello de la chica y empezó a llorar, nadie los podía ver, Lucy estaba inconsiente, podía mostrar el lado que nunca dejó ver- Pensé que te perdería... -seguía derramando lágrimas aferrándose a ella- Me salvaste Lucy... Gracias... -seguía llorando y besando los labios, la mejilla y frente de la pelirrubia- Perdón... A veces no sé usar las palabras y por ello te lastimo... Lo siento... No sé como expresarme siempre... -seguía llorando, el susto de perder a Lucy le había hecho querer desahogarse como nunca- perdóname... perdóname... -Sting creía que la pelirrubia estaba inconsiente, pero hace 10 minutos ella había despertado, había escuchado todo y seguía actuando como si estuviese inconsiente- te amo Sting... No sabes como sufrí al creer que te perdería... -pensaba la maga celestial, quería decírselo, pero sabía que si lo hacía lastimaría el ego y el orgullo de Sting, se dejaba besar, quería corresponder pero no se lo permitía, debía ser fuerte y soportar el deseo de decirle... "Estoy contigo, no me perderás, ven llora en mi regazo"- Lucy... Te amo... -fue lo último que le escucho decir, abrió los ojos levemente y vio al DragonSlayer acostado a su lado, abrazandola con la fuerza que su cuerpo le permitia, estaba dormido, Lucy sonrió y cerró los ojos con el pensamiento, "Nos veremos mañana... Sting... ", cayó dormida, la luna los iluminaba, Sting y Lucy estaban durmiendo, acostados en la misma cama, abrazados como si fuese el último día de sus vidas-

**************************Cierre del capítulo 2*********************************

**Espero les haya gustado x3, me tardé mucho en escribirlo la verdad, en serio xD, pero bueno, con ver sus reviews contentos sabré que valió la pena :D sí, continuaré este fic, no sé hasta cuando por eso los finales son "abiertos" así que si algún día dejo de subir capítulos se tomará como el final definitivo :v :v bueno, no tengo más que decir que espero que lo hayan disfrutado, seguramente mañana suba el 3er capítulo del fic especial, no sé, ya veré pero hasta entonces chau! Nos vemos en mi sig. fic! O en el siguiente capítulo!**

**PD: Dejen reviews no sean cabrones e_e no les cuesta nada, aunque sea un "Muy buen cap"son solo un par de minutos :C**

**PD 2: Los quiero aunque ustedes no a mí /3**

**PD 3: Nos vemos cuando vuelva a escribir, que tengan lindas mañanas, tardes o noches, en fin cuando lean esto, chau!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Posta que estaba muerto(?) he vuelto! y con un nuevo cap del fic que tanto os gusta (?), por cierto, el fic que iba destinado a estar con una pareja de OC's seguramente la integre a este fic, porque el otro no tengo idea de como continuarlo y si los uno pos... Tendré más ideas para continuar y solo faltaría el tiempo n.n, por cierto, si me ven más inactivo con respecto a los fics capitulos OneShot y demás es porque ya entré a clases y tengo poco tiempo, intentaré actualizar pronto pero entre la falta de inspiración y el colegio cuesta un poco .3. pero bueno, aquí les traigo el capítulo 3 y espero les guste nwn...**

****************El Dragón Blanco se tiñe de Rojo**********************

**Capítulo 3: Un desconocido, ¿aliado o enemigo?**

-Han pasado dos días desde el incidente con Acnologia a Sting ya le habian dado de alta, en cambio Lucy seguía bajo atencion medica- Sting... No es necesario que te quedes... no te preocupes por mi... -susurraba a duras penas la rubia. Tsk... No molestes rubia, no me quedo por ti -sonreía burlon el DragonSlayer de la luz- Vaya que eres pervertido, solo quieres ver a la enfermera -suspiraba molesta la maga celestial, sabia que Sting estaba preocupado por ella y que no lo queria demostrar, pero aun asi se sentia triste y molesta por algunos comentarios de su acompañante- Sabes Sting? -sonreía con tristeza la maga de Fairy tail- seguramente Sabertooth te necesita... -el rubio rió y contestó – saben cuidarse solos, y Rogue es bueno dirigiendo -sonreía confiado, pero al notar el rostro triste de la maga agachó la cabeza- Lo siento Lucy... Te hago daño... -la de ojos chocolates se sorprendió al escucharlo y al ver su rostro noto que su mirada arrogante habia cambiado, era sincera y triste- en serio lo lamento... No te merezco... Eres una gran chica y yo un gran ton... -no pudo terminar la frase ya que la pelirrubia lo habia jalado y empezó a besarlo- Lucy,,, -susurró mientras correspondía el beso, era cálido, lleno de sentimientos – No me importa como seas -sonrió Lucy luego de separarse un poco- Me gustas, me sacaste de mi oscuridad... Antes me gustaba Natsu... -susurró con un deje de tristeza- pero él está enamorado de Lisanna... **(Revisar el fic NaLi que tengo c: se podría decir que mis OneShot están co-relacionados, excepto los Yuri xDDD ) **-Stingo pensó en decir algo, pero al notar que la maga celestial estaba llorando, la acunó en su pecho y dejó que se desahogara- Dolió... No sabes cuánto dolió... Dejé de hacer misiones con él por ello... Y tú... Me salvaste... Me ayudaste... Me cuidaste y te preocupaste por mi... Te amo Sting... Me da igual como te comportes, sé como eres y sé lo que piensas al hablar...-El DraongSlayer estaba sorprendido por las palabras de la chica – así que no vuelvas a decir que no te merezco... -sonrió secándose las lágrimas- Ese no es el Sting que conozco... -fue lo ultimo que susurró y Sting rió- Entonces si quieres ser la novia del Gran Sting, debes dejar de llorar,,, -ña maga celestial se sonrojó y se secó las lágrimas- eres un gran idiota... -sonrió divertida a lo que el rubio rió y la besó con ternura, pero con cada segundo que pasaba se volvia mas apasionado, a los minutos después se convirtió en una guerra de lenguas donde ninguno quería ceder, fueron pocos minutos pero para ambos parecieron horas, luego de 3 minutos se separaron por la falta de aire dejando ver un hilillo de saliva, ambos jadeaban sonrojados, poco a poco recuperando el aliento- vas mejorando, rubia -sonrió burlón y divertido- tú tampoco lo haces mal – respondió divertida, estaban solos y lo estarían durante las siguientes horas, ya que la mayoria, por no decir todos, tenían libre ese día y el siguiente-

**********************Flash Back*************************

Sting-san – habló el doctor principal- el personal hoy y mañana no estará por ciertas razones, así que debería llevar a Lucy-san a su hogar o cuidarla usted mismo en el hospital – el rubió sonrió- yo la cuidaré en el hospital, no se preocupe, dejemelo a mi

********************Fin del FlashBack*********************

Sting... -susurró la rubia- Qué? -preguntó el DragonSlaer- quieres hacer cosas pervertidas? -respondió el mago mientras reía divertido viendo como la chica se sonrojaba a más no poder- Por qué no? -susurró con malicia- **( Odienme c: no habrá Lemon este cap x3, por cierto, voy a cambiar el Rate de este fic y lo pondré en M ya que dependiendo de sus reviews... Si son bastantes... Podría hacer un nº.5 y... Puede haber el lemon que ocurrio aquí... Pero solo si hay reviews~~)**

***************En Sabertooth, Dialogo***************

Rogue: Tsk... Cuánto tiempo más ese irresponsable planea estar fuera del gremio? -susurró algo molesto-

Rufus: Aun lo recuerdo, su desesperación por ver a la maga de Fairy Tail

Rogue: Tienes razón... -susurró sin sentimiento

****************Con un desconocido**************

¿?: Sabertooth eh? -suspira divertido- será interesante... Desde que conocí a Yukino-san tengo intenciones de unirme -reía divertido- es mi gremio muy exigente, qué deberé hacer para entrar? -llega a Sabertooth y golpea la puerta-

Orga: Eh? Rogue, alguien toca la puerta

Rufus: Será alguien que yo haya memorizado?

Rogue: -suspira y abre la puerta encontrandose con un joven con ojos azules/celestes y con una cicatriz que cruza todo su ojo derecho, de piel un poquito palida, es de 1.73m, delgado, un cuerpo bien formado, su cabello es corto, rebelde y negro con ciertos detalles palidos en algunas zonas, vestido con una muñequera negra en su mano izquierda, vestido con una chaquetilla sin mangas y sin polera, con la chaquetilla desabrochada y unos pantalones largos color negro- A qué vienes?

¿?: He venido a unirme a Sabertooth

Rogue: -Lo mira inexpresivo- estás seguro de unirte a este gremio?

¿?: Siempre estoy seguro de mis decisiones – sonreía divertido-

Rogue: -suspira- el Maestro del gremio no está presente, además debemos hacerte una prueba para saber si mereces llevar la marca de Sabertooth

¿?: -sonreía desafiante al tiempo que los miraba- Estoy listo para todo

Orga: Rogue, deja que yo me encargue, Mocoso, cuál es tu nombre?

Zero: -reía un poco y hacía una reverencía mientras decía su nombre: Me llamo Zero, Zephiro Zero...

Orga: Muy bien, Zero-san, ya veremos de que estás hecho -sonreía mientras caminaba con él a un especie de campo de entrenamiento paralelo al gremio-

Rufus: Pobre chico, memorizaré como es destrozado por Orga

Rogue: No parece que sea muy fuerte y tan poco siento que tenga mucho poder mágico -mira a ambos inexpresivos-

Zero: -Lo sigue con las manos en los bolsillos y con la cabeza en alto-

Orga: Haz de estar muy confiado como para no temblar -decía mientras llegaban al campo de entrenamiento

Zero: Puede ser... -llegan al campo de entrenamiento y piensa: "Mierda... Tendré mis problemas en este campo..." , se ve un especie de desierto, mucha arena seca, y varias rocas en forma de pico*

Orga: Estás listo mocoso? -sonreía confiado mientras toma distancia-

Rufus: El chico no va a durar mucho -mira a ambos desde lejos-

Rogue: Es lo más probable

***************Narración normal*************

**(Por si acaso, no sé muy bien los poderes de Orga así que algo me inventaré en el camino :v) **bien mocoso, ahora verás que no es nada fácil ingresar a Sabertooth -sonrió mientras cargaba su ataque- Alabarda del Dios Relampago! - lanzó un gran rayo negro, notoriamente poderoso- Juh? -el pelinegro sonrió he hizo el mismo gesto de Gray- Ice make, Barrer -crea una barrera de hielo blanco protegiendose fácilmente del ataque de Orga claro está viendose el muro destruido, para gran sorpresa de Rogue, Orga y Rufus- No está mal mocoso, veamos si puedes con esto! -se lanza a él a la velocidad del rayo con su puño cargado en los mismos mientras que el pelinegro lo mira divertido, salta hacia un costado esquivando el primer puñetazo y nota que Orga prepara un segundo puñetazo dirigido a su abdomen, viendo que no lo podrá esquivar crea hielo en esa sona amortiguando gran parte del daño pero recibiendo algo de este y le da una fuerte patada envuelta en hielo en el rostro mandandolo contra el suelo- Ese chico... -miraba el ojirrojo- Qué tiene de especial Rogue? -preguntaba Rufus- Está usando magia de hielo muy potente en una zona que es totalmente contraria a su elemento y aun asi le está dando problemas a Orga...-el de la mascara al darse cuenta miró algo sorprendido el encuentro, en donde Orga era quien recibia los golpes de Zero, ya que esquivaba los puños envueltos en hielo del mago, pero este tenía algo que Gray no podía hacer, congelaba la arena y del hielo de esta creaba pilares que golpeaban los puntos ciegos de Orga con gran fuerza- tsk... -jadeaba exhausto el GodSlayer del trueno con varias heridas- Queda más? -sonreía divertido el pelinegro- parece ser que no... Baile de las Espadas Gelidas! -de sus codos salieron los filos de las espadas, de hielo de color blanco y en sus manos se vieron dos espadas conformadas con hielo blanco y empezó a propinar a gran velocidad suaves cortes en el cuerpo de Orga, congelando las partes cortadas en vez de hacerlas sangrar- No...pude... -susurró antes de caer inconsiente el GodSlayer- Increible... -sonrió el mago de memorización **(Es así verdad? XD ) **- Parece que no nos queda de otra que aceptarte... -suspiró Rogue mientras decía esto- Yei! Yukino-san Ingresé! -sonrió diciendo esto en voz alta- Yukino? - el ojirrojo lo vio inexpresivo ocultando su sorpresa- si -asentía el ojiazul/celeste- nos conocemos hace tiempo, y por ella tomé la decisión de unirme a Sabertooth -El ojirojo al entender la situación asiente y suspira- debes hablar con ella para que te coloque la marca, Rufus, lleva a Orga a la enfermería -el nombrado asintió y llevó al GodSlayer a la enfermería- gracias -sonrió y se acercó a la cocina, sacó cubitos de hielo y se los empezó a comer- No sabe mal – Rogue, quien lo había seguido lo miró- Eres... Un DragonSlayer? -el joven solo sonrió para luego reír- así es, soy el DragonSlayer de Hielo de la primera generación -sonreía mientras seguia comiendo- Ya veo... -suspiró el DragonSlayer de las sombras y luego salió- no te comas todo el hielo -fue lo último que dijo- Vale -rió, terminó la bolsa y salió del gremio-

****************Fin del capítulo 3*****************

**Pos ya quería integrar a mi OC para tener más trama o más formas de seguir la historia xD pues... Seguramente como dije al principio una los dos capítulos del fic especial que tengo, a este, pero más adelante y ya veré como... Y eso, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, si veo muchos reviews o más de los habituales, verán la escena 3.5(?) donde se presenciará las cosas pervertidas que hicieron Sting y Lucy xD sin más que decir, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**

**Chao!**


	4. Respuestas a Reviews todos Fics

**Pos lo prometido es deuda no?, xD bueno, en este "capítulo" Lo único que haré será responder a sus comentarios respecto a los fic's hay poquitos pero me animan nwn mañana seguramente suba el 3º cap del fic especial y ps... No sé ya veré xD bueno pasemos a sus preguntas :D**

**Review: El Dragon Blanco se tiñe de Rojo ( Respuestas )**

**Lunnitta: Muchas gracias nwn me alegra que te haya gustado el OneShot, tengo planeado continuarlo, si es que se me ocurren las ideas rápido entre mañana y pasado verías a luz el 2º capítulo de El Dragon Blanco se tiñe de Rojo, gracias nwn la frase salió sola xD me gusta escribir poemas y pos... Ahí está el resultado...** **Salu2 y que tengas una buena mañana, tarde o noche** **Reviews: NaLi El regreso de Lisanna, una nueva vida para Natsu ( Respuestas )** **Arianda: Pos... Que mal que no te haya gustado, pero bueno, así se aprende no? Existen distintos gustos y demases la verdad gracias por opinar y si no te gusto pues nada xD espero que los demás que leas te gusten, si es así bien, y si no bien también.** **Salu2 y que tengas una buena mañana, tarde o noche** **Lucy: Me alegra que te haya gustado gemela transformada perdida x3 tranquila tranquila, como ya dije en una respuesta a otro review, tengo planeado continuar el OneShot StingLu, pronto pronto x3.** **Salu2 y que tengas una buena mañana, tarde o noche** **FairyRichaman: Me alegra que te haya gustado... Lo sé, sinceramente si escribía algún NaLu sería exactamente igual a este pero cambiando las personas no?, xD Lisanna cambiarla por Lucy y así... Sinceramente yo prefiero el NaLi, pero por ti pues... Tal vez suba algun NaLu un día de estos, quiero hacer OneShot de las mayores parejas posibles de Fairy Tail, claro, mientras me gusten, NaLu en lo personal no me atrae mucho, prefiero LoLu o StingLu, pero en gustos no hay nada escrito, me alegra te haya gustado y hasta el próximo fic.** **Salu2 y que tengas una buena mañana, tarde o noche** **Reviews: Mira x Erza: El Lado Oculto de Titania** **Len: Pos ara ara x3 me alegra que te haya gustado, si Len quiere más fan fic's así tal vez los tenga o tal vez no x3 eso depende de mis animos y antojos a la hora de escribir, podría intentarlo, escribir de otra forma, pero me siento cómodo escribiendo así, tal vez el próximo OneShot que escriba trataré de hacerlo como tú dices o no sé, ya veré yo en el camino.** **Salu2 y que tengas una buena mañana, tarde o noche** **Zafir09: Me alegra que te haya gustado este OneShot, la verdad pensé que por ser Yuri habrían varios insultos y demás cosas por el estilo, igual no han sido muchos reviews pero con 2 basta y sobra, y ambos dan voto bueno, así que me alegra y seguramente continúe, lo sé, x3 ya tenía hartas ganas de escribir algo así :p, espero hagas reviews más seguido porque eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo, hasta el próximo fic.!** **Salu2 y que tengas una buena mañana, tarde o noche**


End file.
